You'll Never Understand
by Silent Wrath
Summary: Running around the world with one of the worlds most notorious metamorphmagus auror's is not how the potions master wants to spend his free time. Completely Revamped.
1. Work Complications

Chapter One: Work Complications.

Cloaks rustling could be heard as two people bustled down a corridor. Their hushed tones were filled with irritation as they tried not to interrupt the classroom sessions at hand.

"Severus, you can't ignore me forever." The voice of a female whispered loudly.

"Why not?" The tall man replied. He whirled around suddenly, His eye's bore down into the young woman. The electricity that sparked between them was almost visible. Her scowl met his look of mock disgust.

Severus Prince was possibly the most ornery man she'd ever had the chance of meeting. He had his good days but he chose to act as if those were bad. Just so everything looked as consistent with him as possible. No one ever expected the quick witted man to open up or sympathize with people. His rough interior led people to avoid him, just as he wished they would.

"As much as I'd love to stand here and waste my time, Nymphadora, I have better things to do."

"You call staring at your ceiling something better to do?"

"It is when the alternative is spending more time than necessary exchanging vernacular with you." She knew the truth behind his words. He just wanted to be left alone for a while.

"When you pull your knickers out of your arse let me know." Tonks said in terms he would understand. The eccentric woman turned around. It didn't surprise either of them when she tripped over her boots.

Nymphadora Tonks was the type of person you could see more than several times a day and never know it. Not that there was something unappealing about her. Her unusual ability to morph her appearance made her a difficult target to keep track of. She had a shining personality and was a brilliant communicator. She may be clumsy but was in no way incompetent.

Severus easily leaned forward and held her in his grasp. She hated when she did ridiculous things in front of the Potions Master. She believed it to be one of his favorite pass times to pick on her, just as he had done when she was his student several years back.

"Learn to balance on your own two feet." He remarked and gently shoved her away. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea if he held onto her longer than what was necessary. The raven haired man left her standing there as he continued stroll down the dungeon passageway.

Tonks sighed and began walking in the opposite direction back toward the main area of the dungeons. A presence of another person brought her from her thoughts.

"You shouldn't allow him to get to you."

Tonks nodded in agreement at the young brunette that stood before her. Her wild hair was pinned up in messy bun. The warm honey colored eyed that gazed upon her shone with mirth. The female that stood before her was tall. She was of average beauty. There was nothing about her that physically that jumped out and made people stare. It was the things that came out of her mouth that brought her to people's attention. She was intelligent and wore it on her sleeve like a badge of honor. There was no one who could stand in the way of her passion or her eagerness to learn. She was the smartest girl of her class and she would be damned if anyone dared to stand in her way.

"I know, Hermione." Tonks smiled sadly. "He just likes to frustrate me."

"It's his forte." Hermione said with a shrug. She knew her potions master well enough to know that he was always putting his best asset forward.

"Where's Draco?" Tonks asked looking around for the young man who was usually by Hermione's side when she was taking care of her prefect duties.

"He had something he needed to take care of."

"Make sure he isn't tinkering with any broken wardrobes again."

"If you can talk the professor into keeping his personality in line we'll have an accord."

"There's a fat chance on that happening." Tonks said sarcastically as she dusted off her cloak. "I need to get back to work before I get fired for lack of interest."

"Have fun with that." Hermione responded. The two parted and went their separate ways.

Severus felt a head coming on as he rubbed his temples. He'd come through his office door only to find himself stuck in the presence on Mad Eye Moody. He suddenly wished he hadn't left the lesser of the two annoying evils out in the corridor. Nymphadora at least was nice to look at and in desperate times was good conversation.

"You're being unreasonable," Severus heard Moody tell him when he turned the older man back in. "You could at least give her a chance to do something to help you."

"I do not require assistance." The younger man replied.

"So I can stick you out on the middle of nowhere and expect you to track someone down?" Moody said. "Your logic is sound my friend, but let's be realistic. She is good at everything you aren't."

Severus ran his fingers through his hair. Did people not understand the words 'day off' or 'go away'? He just wanted to be left alone. There was a section of his desk that held flasks. He picked one up and began to inspect the quality of it.

"Sooner or later you're going to be stuck with her whether you like it or not," Moody leaned against the door. "That's just the way things are."

"You put me in a very unyielding situation, but by any means I'd rather be able to say I chose to work with the ditz," If agreeing would save his the irritation of people knocking on his door to discuss his female friend then he would bite the bullet. Severus pulled another flask toward him. "Granger."

"You already know that one's perfect." Moody grunted. "If I ever meet another person like her, I'll kill 'em off."

"There is only so much you can handle from one insufferable know-it-all." He decided to leave off the fact that over the years he'd noticed that she wasn't all that insufferable. He didn't want Moody to get the wrong impression. "It doesn't matter how she is brilliant."

"Did you just compliment Ms. Granger?" Moody said, tilting an eyebrow in question.

"I must be getting sick," Severus mumbled, placing the top back on the flask.

"You may need to see a doctor. Start saying Tonks isn't insufferable and then I'll start to be concerned."

Severus snorted. He would never admit that Nymphadora Tonks was no long the peculiar child he'd watched Andromeda and Theodore Tonks coddled. Nor was she the confused teenager that stumbled into his potions dungeon praying that he wouldn't make her his target. No, she was neither of those. She had matured into quite the young women. He found himself fond of her to a certain extent despite the way he expressed it.

Severus pulled another flask toward him.

"Mr. Longbottom," He opened the flask and a vine shot out the top suddenly.

"It figures, that boy has an eye for plants," Moody grinned.

"Obviously because of it he will fail potions," Severus tossed the project into the garbage cauldron. "If Alice was in her right mind and saw this she'd put her foot up his arse."

Moody shook his head. It was sometimes amusing to see Severus so unaware of the affects he has on his younger more impressionable students and it saddened some of his peers. They left him alone giving into the fact that a little tough love never hurt anyone.

Moody got up from his seat in front of Severus's desk. He shook his head sadly.

"Try not to treat all of your students like your father treated you," he said opening the door.

"Do not speak of a man you know nothing about," Severus snapped his mood quickly darkening. His irritated attitude shifted to one of his most undesirable dispositions.

Moody left without another word. That was not a subject he cared too stick his nose into for fear of getting it blown off.

"I hate that man," Severus growled and before his self control could stop him, the potions master kicked over his desk. The potion flasks spilled everywhere. Only one remained unbroken.

"Granger!" He growled. He couldn't even unleash his anger without someone mucking it up with their so called brilliance.

It took Tonks a few weeks to want to be in the presence of Severus again. The over abundance of missions she had thrown at her also helped her keep her thoughts away from him. Tonks stretched as she walked around Hogwarts in search of one of her favorite people, even if he was a grumpy old man. She smiled; he hated it when she called him that. Of course she didn't think of him as on old man but rubbing him the wrong way genuinely was always at the top of her list.

The smile that covered her face had been plastered there since earlier that morning when she'd completed a very tough assignment. It probably wouldn't have been so hard had she not been so clumsy but she shrugged. It ended well and that's all that mattered in her opinion.

She descended down the stairs that led to the dungeons. She wondered why her ornery friend was so pale all the time. He didn't spend enough time outside at all.

An explosion rocked her and the corridor. She found herself losing balance and being tossed into the nearest wall. Smoke clouded the hall and she felt herself getting dizzy. Students poured from the dungeons trying to escape the nauseous gas that threatened to smother them.

A redhead that she knew well ran passed her. She grabbed his arm. It was Ronald Weasley.

"Where's Severus?" Tonks asked. "He's still inside, we were trying to help but he said the gas was poisonous and to get out."

"Thanks." Tonks said. She released him and was thankful the hall was relatively clear now. She pushed some of the students who were lagging behind. She coughed as she entered the classroom. The smoke was heavier here. She was overwhelmed by the feeling to vomit and did so; she scanned the room with squinted eyes. She saw a figure slumped over near a cauldron that was covered by a cloak stopping the smoke from seeping out quickly. The cloaks owner was unconscious and Tonks cursed the spells that prevented apperation. Her strength threatened to fail her as she went to retrieve the man but she refused to let weakness consume her. If she didn't act fast her companion could lose his life.

Tonks hoisted the man over her shoulder. He was heavier than she expected. All the muscles he kept hidden under his cloaks made it difficult to determine his weight. He mind was too foggy to even attempt to use magic. Her vision blurred as she made it out of the classroom, the urge to vomit again made itself present. She couldn't stop to give herself that relief. She climbed the stairs as quickly as she could, which in her opinion was much too slow. She finally made it to the top of the stairway before she collapsed onto her knees. People were by her side in seconds, lifting the unconscious man off of her shoulders and helping her to feet. Tonks shoved the person away as the contents of her stomach again emptied itself on the floor. Her head reeled and she fell backward into unconsciousness.

Cool hands pressed themselves to her forehead. She wanted to open her eyes, give the person that was touching her some indication that she could feel them but her body refused to cooperate.

"Relax," She heard Severus tell her. She felt him wipe away strands of her hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear. His hands left her forehead and a fresh rag replaced them.

"It seems Longbottom read somewhere that datura stramonium would improve the quality of his work," his soft voice informed her. "What the little fool didn't know was that it's highly toxic and can be fatal if exposed to it for long periods of time."

"How are you feeling?" Tonks asked him. For once she was happy that he could read her mind. She knew he had a frown on his face. She could hear it in his voice.

"I've gone through worse," He replied. "I'm more concerned about you."

Tonks again tried to open her eyes and she had better results this time around. Her eyes fluttered open and she took in the sight of the potions master. His face was ashen and he looked as if he hadn't slept in a few days. He looked into her eyes, his dark brown orbs held a hint of apprehensiveness. He looked upon her much like a man who kept vigil over his ailing partner.

She smiled at him weakly, she was thirsty. Severus disappeared from her sight as he went to go get the thirst quenching liquid she desired.

As Tonks' awareness of her environment increased she looked around and took note that she was not where she expected to be. The bed she laid in was one she had seen plenty of times before but had never gotten the chance to test try. The mattress below her was extremely comfortable. Her body was slightly lower than her extremities. Her head and arms were propped up comfortably on pillows.

Severus blocked her vision of the room again and held a mug to her lips. She suspected there was more than water in the container but she drank it regardless. He was careful to only give her small amounts as she sipped at the contents in the mug.

A warm tingling sensation spread through her body and she instantly felt a lot better. Tonks sighed contently and snuggled back into her blankets. The mattresses compressed a little as Severus sat down on the bed next to her. She barely noticed he took her temperature; Tonks was out like a light in seconds.

Severus sighed. It angered him how much he let the little brunette affect him. He got up from his spot on the bed and donned his cloak. He left his bedroom and exited the dungeons. He was running out of chlorella and needed more desperately.

He cursed Tonks and her willingness to risk her life for his. People wondered why he didn't want to work with her. He was well aware of the fact the young woman would gladly give her life for his. This in his judgment was ludicrous. Still she had put her life at risk and it had saved his own. He supposed the least he could do was show gratitude and nurse her back to health.

Severus shook his head.

"I hate heroes,"

Tonks woke up again a few days later to someone stroking the hair from her forehead. This seemed like the older man's favorite way of rousing her. She groaned and opened her eyes. She wasn't as weak as she had been a few days prior. She didn't understand how Severus was up and walking around when he'd been exposed to a greater concentration of the noxious gas.

Sitting up proved more of a challenge than simply opening her eyes and swallowing. His strong arms held her as she slid into an upward position.

"How does your head feel?" he asked softly.

She hated the way the mere sound of his voice affected her. It was gentle and still full of trepidation. She gave him a small smile and accepted the drink he offered her. She nearly gagged on the disgusting drink but like a good patient she forced it down.

"You must tell Rosethorn to find a new favorite herb," Tonks said. Her face turned upward in displeasure.

"I'd rather you told her," he said, taking the mug from her shaky hands. "You should eat something."

As she said this her stomach called out a ferocious growl. She smiled at him sheepishly and blushed.

"You're so pathetic," He told her in the most non serious voice he had. He wasn't low enough to attack the girl while she was at her worse.

Her waved his hand and a bowl of fruit appeared on the bedside table next to her. He didn't want to give her anything to heavy.

Tonks summoned all the strength she had to eat the pieces of delicious goodness in front of her. She suspected his reasoning behind the choice was the water content but she wasn't going to complain. She was going to start whining if she had to stay in this bed any longer. As much as she enjoyed being in Severus' bed, it just wasn't how she envisioned being there for the first time.

"You've envisioned being in my bed some other way?" He asked before he could stop himself. He wasn't suppose to just be handing out in someone's mind but hers was always the most entertaining when she zoned out and her body when into auto pilot. It was a very rare sight to see Tonks contemplative, but whenever she was it was definitely time to do a little more than eavesdrop.

"Bad monkey," Tonks scolded.

"Answer the question,"

"No," Tonks said. "And stay out of my head. Privacy invading git."

She watched as Severus' face turned up in a scowl. He didn't like that answer very much. With a wave of his hand the bowl of fruit in Nymphadora's hand disappeared.

"That's not fair," she pouted. "You can't throw a fit when you don't get what you want."

"I don't throw fits Nymphadora,"

"Well I do so give it back," She whined. She wasn't above using any means possible to get on the older man's nerves. It usually worked but sometimes it was harder to get him to give her, her way.

"Ander my question and I'll let you have the fruit back,"

"Yes," she answered plainly. He didn't say she had to give him details. "Now hold up your end."

He sighed and waved his hand. A new full bowl reappeared on the side table. The hungry woman grinned happily and began eating. She felt so much better, she wondered if the fruit was pumped up with something. Severus wasn't above putting something in her food. He must have learned that from her mother. It was a trick Andromeda picked up when Young Tonks was ill and refused to take anything to relieve her suffering.

"I bet countless women have been in this bed," she said between bites. "You're such a man whore Severus,".

She wiggled her eyebrows and he tried to hold back a grunt. There had been no women in his bed. He refused to taint his mattress with the scent of a female he deemed unworthy. Nor would he allow a random female to touch him in anyway he deemed inappropriate.

"How many when have been where is none of your concern."

"It's kind of creepy you know," she thought she'd be annoying, if only for a little while. He would eventually send her back to sleep. "knowing that my ornery professor probably bedded half the female staff maybe a few students."

"Silence!" He demanded.

"Oh come on," Tonks pressed. "You can't possibly tell me it isn't true,".

"It isn't," He snapped. "Stupid girl."

"Do you prefer to take a male?" she asked, her face turning serious.

She never considered Severus could be gay. Yes he was particular with the way he looked. Always dressed in the finest robes and his hair was always tidy. His facial hair was always trimmed neatly. In all the years she'd known him she'd never seen him look in the least bit scruffy. Well, as long as he hadn't gone to see the dark lord before hand.

"Don't be ridiculous," Severus said. "I prefer females,".

"Then what is it?"

"It's none of your concern," he huffed. "Now finish that and go back to sleep."

She pouted but knew not to press her luck. She was too sick to fight him off if he got any bright ideas to hex her.

Severus sat in the chair that was located in the left corner of the room. Next to it was a fire place that was currently lit by burning wood. He picked up a book but Tonks couldn't tell what it was and began reading.

She silently finished her fruit and the bowl disappeared. She yawned before sliding back down between the sheets. Sleep consumed her a few minutes later.

Severus put his book down when he heard her breathing even out. That nosy brat's questions had rubbed him the wrong way. To make sure assumptions based on his age was ridiculous, for all she knew he hadn't had a single partner in his life. That of course wasn't true, but he wasn't in any mood to let her in on this fact.

He titled his head forward and brought up both hands to massage his head. His life was about to get difficult.

--

What's in store next for the potions master and his metamorphmagus?


	2. I'm Gonna Getcha Good

Chapter Two: I'm Gonna Getcha Good.

Nymphadora Tonks walked down the halls of the Ministry of Magic carrying a large bag. People stopped and greeted the young smiling woman as she passed. She always had something that was sure to lift your day to say. She had a few quick conversations before exiting the ministry.

She walked a short distance to an apparition point and was gone in the blink of an eye. No pop followed her disappearance or her reappearance inside of the Headmasters office. The old man was sitting behind his desk when she appeared. She waved at him and quickly left through his door.

She could make her way through Hogwarts with her eyes closed while walking backwards. She hoped her walk into the dungeons would be a jolt better than her last visit. No explosion rang out, nor did any toxic glasses seep from underneath the door. She took that as a good sign as she slowly opened the door to the potions class. She spotted her target bent over a boiling cauldron. The student to which it belonged to, Neville Longbottom, stood there and fidgeted.

Tonks winked in support when the nervous boy met her eyes. His sudden distraction didn't go unnoticed by the potions master. Severus turned to see whatever it was that caused the disruption.

"As fascinating as the creature known as Nymphadora Tonks can be," Severus said, he stood at his full height and glared down at the boy. "She'll get you caught in a downward spiral of dissidence and I will be forced to then deal with you accordingly,"

Tonks snorted and took a seat behind his desk. She glared down mocking him behind his back as he made his rounds about the classroom. She had sharp eyes and quick reflexes when it came to being attacked. She caught sight of Severus' wand just in time to dodge his attack.

"Petrificus Totalus? Sevy come now old man I know you've got something better than that up your sleeve." Tonks looked at him with a smug look on her face.

He ignored her and she went back to her seat behind his desk. She groaned when ropes shot out from the chair and bound her to it.

"Severus, You naughty boy you," she teased, the ropes tightened and she held in a laugh. "Do try and control your dazzling personality in front of the children. You've seen what ii has done to me,"

The Slytherins in the dungeon classroom snickered, but quickly stopped when Severus' legs bound together and prevented him from moving. He didn't fall over but he did turn and glare at the woman who sat grinning at him.

Tonks knew that look and was out of her binding using the spell diffindo in seconds. Flashes of light rained down on her. Spells she couldn't even ascertain whizzed passed her. The students in her wake made haste to take cover as the duel between the Auror and the Potions Master ignited. She was hit by three of the spells one slowed her down which threw off her evasive maneuvers by precious seconds. Two more spells caught her before she could adjust her tactics.

She pulled her wand and waited for the right moment. It couldn't have stopped soon enough. There was a small break in between a slurry of curses and she exploited it to the best of her training.

"Impedimenta," Tonks attempted to utter. She should have known he'd use silencio on her. Unfortunately for him she was very proficient in nonverbal magic and her spell was still effective.

"Rictusempra," Severus cast his last spell a moment before he was hit by her hex. He was knocked backward and slammed into the nearest wall.

The students that were hiding underneath their desks, couldn't take their eyes off the action. Their concentration was broken by the high pitched giggling of a twenty three year old woman. Nymphadora held her stomach as the tickling sensation coursed through her body. She'd always known that one day her ticklish nature would get the best of her and it seemed that day would be the day. She couldn't control her laughter as she curled into the fetal position on the floor.

Severus watched his work in silence as he moved closer to the preoccupied female.

"Say mercy," he taunted. He knew she was stubborn and most likely wouldn't give in very easily. Watching her squirm was probably the high light of his day. He rubbed his aching shoulder. She had gotten in a pretty impressive hit on him.

"Sod off," she said while trying to catch her breath.

"Now that's not what I want to hear," Severus waved his hand and the effects of the charm intensified.

"Mercy!" Tonks cried out between chuckles. Her ribs were starting to hurt causing her sides to burn.

" Now promise you'll be a good Hufflepuff," he added. He could do this all afternoon. This was his last class of the day and all but two of the potions in his students cauldrons had been completed.

"Stop being a prat," Tonks whined. She was starting to experience some real pain due to this spell. Who would have thought that a tickling spell could be used as torture? "Please!"

"Promise?" Severus questioned. "I want you to say the whole thing."

She gritted her teeth, she refused to beg him to stop in front of all of his students. She wasn't embarrassed in the least bit that he'd won their little duel, but pleading was a loss of her dignity she just wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of ripping away.

The signal for his students to move on to their nest class rang out.

"Get out," He told them when they started to rush putting their potions into a flask. "I'll do it myself you cowards."

It didn't take long for the classroom to clear. Severus stared down at his little victim. She really was beautiful in her own right, and when he thought of beautiful he wasn't talking about her outward appearance. He could barely recall what she actually looked like since her appearance varied. The vibe she gave off invoked feeling in him, he himself didn't quite understand. There was a flurry of emotions as he stood over the woman who tried her hardest not to give in the his demands. He respected her for the challenge she gave. It made him burn for an actual duel. One he knew that the young Auror could give him if she had the chance.

"All you have to do is say it and all you're troubles will be over," Severus told her. He was very well versed in the ways of torture.

"Please," Tonks cried out. She could barely breathe. "I'll be a good Hufflepuff."

"Finite Incantatum," he said.

The tickling instantly stopped and she was able to catch her breath. The stinging of her ribs eased as she glared up the her friend.

Severus extended a hand, offering to help her up. She grasped it and pulled him forward He fell on top of her. His weight again knocked the wind out of her but she caught it again much more quickly.

"You promised to be a good Hufflepuff," Severus said. He stared down at the woman underneath him and she grinned.

"No I didn't," She reminded him. "I just said I would be one, there was no promise anywhere."

"Bad monkey,' He teased. Then he did something she didn't expect.

Severus Prince returned her grin. Her breath caught in her throat. It wasn't a sight she was use to seeing and she found his smile enchanting. The way his fluffy lips curled upward and his eyes held a glint of genuine amusement.

She reached out and gently stroked his cheek, his smile fell slightly and was replaced by a look of curiosity. His dark orbs held a flicker of inquisitiveness. He didn't stop her actions nor did he respond when she shifted underneath him, causing him to fit more comfortably between his legs. Her hands moved to his ears, feeling their shape finding no irregularities. He fingers found their way into his soft hair. He leaned into her hand, loving the sensation of her massaging his scalp.

The door opening brought the two out of their enthrallment. A dark skinned handsome young man stood in the doorway. His hazel brown orbs took in the sight before him. His expression remained indifferent albeit recognizing the woman underneath his potions master to be a mudblood.

"I'll remain outside," he informed them and the door shut. He waited as the two adults separated and gathered themselves appropriately. Tonks blushed lightly.

"Wait for me in my office," Severus requested. He watched as she gathered the messenger bag she'd left next to his desk and disappeared into his office. He went and opened the door to the classroom and allowed to male outside to reenter.

"Blaise," He greeted. He received a nod in return.

"Forgive my interruption Professor," the stoic lad said. "I didn't quite understand your earlier lecture as well as I would have preferred,"

"Lets take a look at your notes," the potions master told the boy as they sat down at one of the desks.

Tonks settled into the chair behind his desk. Her intuition told her that she'd be alone in the room for a while and if she didn't do something to preoccupy herself she'd be in a world of trouble if she started tinkering with Severus' things. She got comfortable and began dozing lightly.

It was almost an hour later when Blaise Zabini left his class room with a better understanding of his previous class. He opened the door to his office and to his surprise she wasn't being naughty and going through his stuff, she was comfortably snoozing in his chair.

"You're so pathetic," he said loudly enough to jostle her from her state of semi-consciousness.

"Yet you've agreed to work with me without any fuss," Tonks said pointing out the small fact like it was going to be enough to shut him up. She yawned while stretching out like a cat as she usually did when she was awaken before she would have liked to have been.

"Now, why are you punishing me with your presence?" he asked. Every thing between them that had happened was ignored.

Tonks removed herself from his chair and allowed him to sit down. Severus waited for her to explain why she was in his presence in the first place. She opened her messenger bag and produced a large book.

"I got sent on the illegal ingredients raid," she said setting it before him, she then took a seat on the edge of his desk. "That there is a catalogue of the ingredients. The minister says you're to take your pick."

"I'll look through it," he said.

"As you can tell there is quite a bit," Tonks said. "Most are wet and without proper care they'll go before you can get to them,"

"If you come back this evening, I'll have marked the things I'm interested in," Severus said as he absentmindedly ran his fingers over the book.

"I'm not in there so I suggest you mark me now," Tonks teased.

"Get out," he told her. "You've caused me enough trouble for the day,"

"Maybe that's your issue mate," she said knowing the next line would get underneath his skin. "You could use a good shag."

"Out," he commanded again more forcefully. She again had hit a nerve.

Tonks bid him goodbye and left his office. She had an appointment much more important to her than hanging out with her comrade. It was a short time later that she ended up at the door to her parent's flat. She looked at the time and figured her father wouldn't be home for another half hour. It gave her some time to sit and talk about all the things her father wouldn't be interested in with her mother.

The door opened before she had a chance to knock.

'You really should come in," Andromeda Tonks called to her only child. "Someone might mistake you for one of my many stalkers."

Tonks stepped through the door and her senses were overwhelmed by the smell of baked goods.

"My goodness Nymphadora," Andromeda scolded. "Get rid of that god awful disguise and let mummy take a look at you."

Tonks knew better than to argue. She slowly morphed her appearance while her mother moved about the house straightening things that didn't need to be straightened. Andromeda was obsessive compulsive and wouldn't admit to it.

"There's my girl," The elder female Tonks cooed. She drew the girl in for a hug which Tonks readily received. "Now let me look at you."

Tonks' heart shaped face was shaded over with long brown tresses that went past her shoulders. She wasn't fond of it at this length but she had an odd attachment that she couldn't explain to her hair. She was rather average in appearance. Her brown eyes remained unchanged and she became a few inches taller. She wasn't too keen on her lanky exterior but excepted that fact for her mother.

"Absolutely gorgeous," Andromeda exclaimed kissing her daughter on the forehead. "Now come tell me of your recent adventures,"

Tonks' brown eyes brightened, she loved her parents so much. They stood behind her even when they weren't sure that she would secede. They validated her as child and especially in her teenage years. She never sought support from others to boost her confidence levels and they never made her feel like there was something that she couldn't accomplish.

Andromeda listened intently on what Tonks had to tell her. She didn't interrupt Tonks when she began to digress. It was always interesting to see how the eccentric woman would make her way back to their central topic.

The brunette finished her accounts with a deep breath. She wasn't aware of how fast she'd been speaking or for how long until she had stopped and took a little break.

"It sounds like you never have a dull moment," Andromeda said. She waved her wand and tea appeared on the table.

"Between poisonous gases and dark wizard hunting there isn't much room for monotony," Tonks said in agreement.

"Any romantic interests?" her mother asked.

Tonks smiled uneasily and that immediately caught Andromeda's attention. The elder female raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"Don't leave me to guess child," she warned.

"Please don't," Tonks said. "The last time you and dad tried to speculate who I was seeing you had me five seconds away from marrying Charlie Weasely,"

"Well despite his family's social status he is a very charming lad,"

"I won't deny that," Tonks said. "but he just isn't for me."

"And what is for you?" Andromeda asked.

"Someone who lives by the laws of order and discipline. There aren't very many people who are willing to put up with my impromptu nature. I know I can be a little overwhelming and I want someone my zaniness won't even faze," Tonks sighed.

"You aren't nearly as bad as you make yourself out to be,"

"I just don't want to have to fight to be me," Tonks said in almost a whisper.

Andromeda understood, Tonks had been in a number of relationships and none of them had worked out. If her personality wasn't too intense her job descriptions scared them off. If her job didn't make them leave her magnetic nature did. Her partners were often to jealous of all the different people she spent time talking to. She wasn't going to limit her social interactions to please someone who was being absolutely ridiculous.

"How are things with Severus?" her mother asked. The elder Tonks picked up a cup of steaming tea from the tray in front of her.

"He's as difficult as ever," Nymphadora couldn't help the way she brightened up when she mentioned the obstinate man.

This did not go passed Andromeda, not much that concerned her daughter did. The woman was like an open book to her, she had read all the pages and had even edited a few lines. It wasn't a secret to her that her girl admired the man she knew as a young woman.

"He is twice your age," Andromeda said even though it was not true.

"Oh stop that," Tonks told her mother. "He is not and you know it."

"Still, the idea of him possibly considering…"

"He hasn't considered anything," Nymphadora huffed while cutting off her mother. The elder woman's eyebrow rose at such a rude action. "Sorry,"

"Like I was saying," Andromeda continued. "the fact that he would even consider dating my daughter is going to take some getting use to."

"I'm not even his type," Tonks told her mother.

"Severus has always held a special place in his heart for peculiar women,"

The two women turned toward the doorway where Ted Tonks, Nymphadora's father stood.

"And don't expect a straight forward answer to a straight forward question," Ted said as he hung up his coat on the coat rack near the front door. "He will dance around it like an attorney that's got something to hide."

"And when did you become an expert of the dating habits of Severus?" Nymphadora asked. She stood up and grave her father a hug. He joined her on the couch, sitting directly across from Andromeda. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes much to Tonks' amusement.

"Your father is trying to be hip and young," Andromeda complained. "If he doesn't cut it out I'll burn him off the tapestry."

"Funny," Ted responded. He hated when his wife mentioned the horrid tapestry her aunt had burned her name off of when she learned that her eldest niece had married a muggle born male. "but in all honesty what is the nonsense about Severus,"

"Well it started out as just a little crush way back when," Andromeda said. "She obviously hasn't grown out of it,"

"Mum, that's not fair," Tonks whined. "I really do enjoy his company,"

"Forgive me dear," Ted apologized. "but until more comes from this than those brilliant smiles you throw our way when you talk about him I'll have a hard time conceiving this notion,"

"You two are so mean to me," Tonks sulked.

Andromeda and Ted smirked at each other. Their lovable munchkin was so overdramatic sometimes.

Tonks spend the rest of her afternoon discussing the current particulars in her life. It was always nice to know that there were at least two people on the planet that cared about what she did with her day to day life.

Severus flipped through the pages of the book Nymphadora Tonks had left for him. Many of the ingredients in the book were enough to slightly impress him.

"Griffin feathers?"

There was a knock on his door that interrupted him. He looked at the clock and had an inkling of who it could be.

"If your sir name begins with T get away from my door," he called.

Tonks ignored him and entered anyway. He sat slumped over the book she'd given him. He was eyeing the precious griffin feather within. His fingers grazed over the object lightly. The essence of the great beast that shed it lingered on the feather. It's power to seek truth had not faded. Griffin feathers had the power to give people the ability to detect truth. No spell could cloud it's ability to decipher it.

"The poor thing. When we found the mistreated lass she was a real challenge," Tonks told him. She went and leaned on the wall to his right. She didn't too much feel like sitting down.

"You wouldn't be in a very favorable disposition if someone plucked your feathers," he remarked. The raven haired man closed the book and handed it to Tonks. The woman in turn slid it carefully into the safety of the messenger bag she'd brought it in. "Two of those are worth more than the ministry itself,"

"I figured you'd enjoy having something worth so much in your grasp," she said.

He shrugged, it wouldn't be the most precious thing to ever be within his clutches. He looked down where the book had been sitting. Before him was a piece of scroll that made him frown with contempt.

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked. She'd witnessed the expression change and she knew for sure it wasn't something she had done. She hadn't even began engaging in one of her favorite pass times which of course involved harassing him.

"Have you been briefed on our first mission?" Severus asked. She shook her head. She probably had an owl back at her flat waiting on her. She hadn't been back there since the previous afternoon.

He handed her the summoning scroll. She read the few lines that was written there and sighed.

"I will not enjoy this," he told her.

"It won't be so bad," she reassured him. "It's only a lichen,"

Severus scoffed, if it was only a lichen he wouldn't be forced to go after it. This lichen was apparently special somehow. It was the same filthy mutt that had almost taken his life during his school years. No, this lichen was not just any lichen, it was Remus Lupin. A man Severus was only in the presence of when it couldn't be avoided.

"How old are you?" Tonks asked watching the expressions of disgust pass over his handsome features. "It's a simple hunt, shouldn't last more than two days,"

"And when we're out there for a week?" Severus asked.

"Then you better have packed something to keep you warm," she told him.

"If I do that what am I going to need you for?" he asked to be an ass. He watched her stick her tongue out at him in response. He held back a smile. Why the silly little things the young woman did amused him, he didn't quite know. One thing was for sure he wasn't going to complain.

"To haul your old ass out of there when you break your hip."

"Hypothetically speaking, if I was to break my hip and allow you to touch me in order to haul me out as you say. Why in the world would I let a woman who can't balance on her own two feet assist me in getting somewhere?"

"I'm not that bad,"

"Now you're lying to yourself,"

"I'm not lying to myself," Nymphadora informed him in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'm lying to you. That's completely different,"


	3. Riddle Me This

Chapter Three: Riddle Me This

Nymphadora Tonks sat cross legged on Severus Prince's bed. She was watching him pack his gear bag, which she found amusing. The older man only had a few items to wear that would fit the environment they would be hiking in. He did, at least, own a really good pair of hiking boots.

"I forgot you actually looked good in regular clothing," Tonks commented. She looked Severus over. The outfit he had on was relatively simple compared to the many layers he usually piled on. He had on a pair of black cargo pants and a long sleeve thermal dark green shirt. His hair was pulled back away from his face, giving her a very clear veiw of each fascinating expression that passed over it. If she hadn't been wearing the exact same pair of hiking boot he was she would have been jealous.

"This coming from the woman that can't seem to remember what she looks like," he retorted. She stuck her tongue out at him. She looked quite plain in her opinion. She didn't have some ridiculous pink hair color nor did she don outrages colored clothing. Her hair was it's normal color brown but it was cropped short just above her nose. She wore something similar to Severus only the cargo pants she wore were a grass green and her thermal was white.

She thought the way his forehead was wrinkled together in frustration was cute. The brunette giggled when Severus turned and glared at her. She was thoroughly entertained by his constant struggle. Nymphadora wanted to reach out and pet him. He was the most darling thing she'd ever seen.

"You could be of more assistance to me other than staring and laughing," Severus told her.

"I will gladly be of more assistance to you once we're out in the field," Tonks informed him. "But for now I will sit here and get my seven laughs off your arse,"

He ignored her and went back to packing. He would get more mission appropriate clothing when he had time, until then he would suffer with what he had. It wasn't long after that he was ready to leave and once they were, the two set off to Hogsmead, a little town just outside Hogwarts.

The two were far enough away from Hogwarts to use their apparition abilities. Severus wanted to avoid as many people as they possibly could on their way out. The last thing he wanted to do was go to the Headmasters office and have to talk to the old man about anything regarding his life outside Hogwarts.

If it was his choice Albus Dumbledore wouldn't know about anything he did outside of work, but no, someone somewhere had opened up their gigantic mouth and now every five seconds Albus would come slinking into his office to pretend like he had some school matters to discuss when in all actuality he wanted to pry into Severus' world.

They apparated to just outside the ministry of magic and Severus stood near by as Tonks got into the phone booth and spoke to the operator, a moment later they disappeared and were inside. Severus ignored everyone that greeted them. He hadn't been a people person before the war and he most definitely wasn't one now.

Tonks lead them down a few halls he didn't recognize, but he eventually got to a door he knew well. Tonks opened the door and they walked inside. There were port keys lined against the walls. The young woman walked down the rows looking for their intended destination.

"Found you," She exclaimed. The port key she was looking at was a block of Mercia mudstone. She reached out and touched it. Severus shook his head as she disappeared. If he wasn't observant he would have no clue which of the many keys she had touched.

He followed behind her and touched the same stone. He hated port keys almost as much as he hated being outside for long periods of time. Once his world stopped spinning he took a look around. He was standing two feet in snow. The irksome white powder was everywhere. It covered the ground they had to walk on and the trees that hung above them. If he was lucky no more would fall until after they'd found their prey.

Tonks looked around for any signs of which way the irrational lichen went. He had only run away two days prior, so she was hoping his tracks hadn't disappeared.

"I take it in order to get here, he broke into that fun little room and transported here." Severus said. Tonks nodded and kept up her search.

"That way," She said pointing to the west of where they were standing.

"How do you know it wasn't something else?" Severus asked. He wasn't completely comfortable with her in the lead but followed her anyway. He was probably the most frightening thing out here as it was. He had nothing to fear.

"I just know," she answered simply.

Severus huffed. It was the middle of winter and they'd be lucky if they didn't find the little git frozen somewhere. He pictured Remus huddled in the fetal position a frozen block of ice formed around him. The thought made Severus laugh silently.

"Naughty Severus," Tonks scolded. She couldn't help by smile at the image he gave her. It was comical in the least.

The young woman studied the snow around them looking for anything that had been disturbed or out of place. Perhaps a marking the lichen had made to find his way back to civilization.

Severus got a whiff off a sweet smelling scent in the air. It was one he'd come across before but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Severus' sudden movements brought him to Tonks attention.

"What is it?" she asked. She watched as he sniffed the air and then preceded to do the same. The metamorphmagus sneezed.

"A sphinx," Severus told her. "It's somewhere nearby."

"Severus there are no hairless cats out here," Tonks replied and moved on.

"Not a hairless cat you moron," Severus told her.

"The riddlers," Tonks thought allowed. "I knew there was at least one use for you,"

"Very funny," Severus said with a scowl. "Just tread carefully."

The two continued their journey. Severus's looking off into the distance and into the tree's for the mythical creature that could be lurking in the wake. He heard her mutter something to herself.

Nymphadora frowned. The tracks stopped. There were no prints, no broken branches or scratch marks on any of the tree's.

"Have you ever played Marco Polo?"

"Once or twice,"

"Good, wait here." She said and lightly jogged away from him before he could dispute her order.

She glanced around the spaces as she passed them, noticing nothing to their benefit. The smell Severus had pulled her attention got stronger and she stopped her haste. She got low on her hands and knees and continued forward, her auror senses told her she was entering what could be the lions den, she passed underneath some snow covered bushes and dug her way through the other side. She made a hole small enough to see through on the other side.

She held back a grown when she spotted Remus huddled up, his feet pulled in tight to his body trying to keep warm. The Sphinx from earlier watched him, and grinned wide every time the skinny man shivered.

"Don't worry my sweet your misery will end soon." The creature told him.

Nymphadora backed out of her hole and ran back in the general direction of Severus.

"Marco!" She whispered.

"Polo," Severus said in his usual monotone voice.

"You were great at that game weren't you?" Tonks asked. When she emerged from the tree's.

"Terribly so," He said sarcastically.

"I found him,"

"Well where is he?" Severus said. His eyebrow rose as he expected to see the idiot come limping out any second. He took in the uneasy look she had on her face and decide to do some investigating.

"Stop that," She told him, forcing the older man out of her mind.

"Cooperate,"

"Usually it's the dog that catches the feline," Nymphadora huffed. "It seems our mutt is a lousy hound."

"You've got to be joking,"

"I'm in no position to be screwing with you."

"Well it's time we go back," Severus said, half serious. "he ran into a Sphinx and well…"

"Not funny," Tonks told him. "With or without you I'm going back. I can't in good conscious leave him there."

Severus huffed and began to follow her, because he of course in good conscious couldn't let her go alone. After all how good would it look on his part if he came back without either of his most prevalent annoyances.

They eventually made it back over to the hole Nymphadora dug.

"Please tell me that isn't the only way to the other side," Severus said with a scowl on his face. He was in no mood to lay down in the snow.

She met him with a scowl of her own.

"Click your heels Dorothy," She remarked sarcastically.

"I've got one better," He said. He disappeared with a pop.

She shook her head at him and went back through her hole.

"Now what have we got here?" The magnificent creature asked as Severus appeared.

"I've come for the dolt," Severus said pointing toward the shivering male twelve feet away from him.

"I don't need your help," Remus muttered.

"Silence captive," The Sphinx growled. She was in no mood to hear anything from her seemingly useless charge.

"I can't let you have my meal," She told Severus as she turned her attention back to him. "But if either or you can't answer my riddles you sure can expand on it."

"What if I answer his?"

"His price has doubled. You take two and so will the female." The winged creature said laying down next to Remus. She stretched out her paws, freeing each claw separately. He snake tail wrapped around the older male.

Tonks wiggled out from her hole. It seemed she would have to stand on her own two feet for this one.

"I thought you had gotten away from me the first time," The Sphinx told her. "But I figured you'd come back for him."

"We never leave a man behind," Nymphadora answered.

"Good…" The beast replied. It grinned bearing all of it's sharpened teeth at the girl. "Someone at a party introduces you to your mother's only sister's husband's sister in law. He has no brothers. What do you call this lady?"

"Mother," Severus answered after only a moment's thought.

"I am the center of gravity, hold a capital situation in Vienna, and as I am foremost in every victory, am allowed by all to be invaluable. Though I am invisible, I am clearly seen in the midst of a river. I could name three who are in love with me and have three associates in vice. It is vain that you seek me for I have long been in heaven yet even now lie embalmed in the grave. What am I?"

Tonks shifted her weight from one foot to another, glad that this Sphinx seemed to be patient.

"What the hell is the center of gravity?" Tonks thought to herself. "Gravity doesn't have a center."

Severus watched as expression after expression passed over the young woman's features. He of course had already figured it out but he'd always been exceptional at riddles. Nymphadora Tonks, not so much.

"V,"

"If you turn me sideways, I am everything. If you cut my head off, I am nothing." She told Severus.

"Eight," He answered. He wondered if the sphinx was letting them off easy.

"Here on earth it is true, yesterday is always before today; but there is a place where yesterday always follows today. Where?"

Tonks sighed why did she get the complicated ones? Luckily the answer struck her quickly there was only one place in the universe today comes before yesterday.

"The Dictionary,"

"What never gets any wetter no matter how hard it rains?" She asked, not looking at either one in particular.

"The ocean," Tonks blurted out without thinking.

The creature shoved Remus away from her as if he offended her in someway.

"Take him and go before I change my mind," She told them. "I didn't have the heart to kill him," She yawned. "he wouldn't give me the fight I wanted out of him,"

"Thank you!" Tonks told it, she rushed forward to help Remus to his feet. He was weak. The weather tearing at him and lack of food.

Using magic was out of the question, they were too near the Sphinx for it to be effective.

Severus scowled and moved forward. He easily picked up the runaway and slung him over his shoulder. The three left in relative silence. Remus stayed quiet, he felt useless enough as the younger male carried him as if he weighed nothing.

They traveled for over an hour before they came to a small river.

"I don't get it," Tonks said breaking their silence. "You're smart enough Remus, why didn't you get it."

Remus scrunched his features up in thought. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to answer that question in his current predicament.

"I said the first thing that came to mind," Remus answered. "Which I know was a stupid thing and couldn't have possibly been the answer that the sphinx was seeking but I couldn't help myself."

"And that was?" She asked. His riddle has to be some outlandish one any person would have gotten wrong.

"Severus Snape,"

Severus' attention was finally pulled to the conversation when he heard his name pass from the werewolf's mouth. He hadn't spoken to this misguided man in a very long time, so for his name to have been the answer to his question spark his curiosity.

"What was the question?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"I am the loneliest thing in the universe, what am I?"

"Can I just drop him?" Severus asked Tonks seriously.

"No," She answered and just as she did Severus "accidentally" clipped Remus with the nearest tree.

"Bloody hell, man," Remus growled, and again he was slammed into another tree.

"This snow is hard to walk in," Severus replied.

"As soon as we stop to set up camp you two will be rid of each other," Tonks answered. "I could always carry him the last mile."

Severus shook his head. There was no use in both of them being worn out from carrying the retrieved lichen. Another half a mile later and Severus found himself very irritated. He was by no means out of shape but he was feeling the need to complain.

Tonks sensed his impatience. She decided she would take his mind off of his burden and tease him.

"Awe," She started off. "What's the matter with Severus?"

"I'm uncomfortable, I'm outside, I'm carrying the flea bag, and I'm stuck miles from civilization with you," Severus answered. He watched Tonks frown at his words.

"He doesn't have fleas," She said finally. She already knew his real feelings about being out here with her so there was no need, in her opinion, to take any offense to it.

"You don't know that," Severus argued.

The two spent the next half mile bickering back and forth about things that weren't very important but made time pass by much more quickly. Tonks even managed to amuse him by walking over what appeared the be two feet of snow and ended up sinking so far through it that he had to help her out.

"How about we camp here?" Tonks asked. There was a clear enough patch for them to set up their camping gear and a river next to them provided them with a bathing space. She wasn't one to get cold very easily but the sooner she peeled off her wet clothes the better she'd feel.

Severus took in her shivering form and pictured her in his mind just as he had pictured Remus earlier that day.

"Jerk," She told him with a shove. It wasn't the brightest idea as Severus lost balance in the snow and toppled over while carrying the older man.

Severus glared up at her with a look that made her gulp and put up her hands in defensiveness.

The pack he carried was on the ground in seconds. The brunette shrieked as he charged after her. The two completely forgot about Remus as they headed for the river. Tonks ducked under a few trees and slid a few feet before gaining her balance back. Severus was close behind her every time she looked back. The two finally made it to the river and Tonks' fearless nature enabled her to charge right through it. It was deeper than she had anticipated it being and mid way through, the water was above her head. A hand grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and she tugged Severus underneath the water with her. The two wrestled until they needed air and Tonks quickly swam to the other side. She pulled herself from the water and the older man grabbed her foot and pulled.

Tonks, quite used to being off balance, used this to her advantage. She feel onto the dark haired man pushing him back into the deep portion of the river. The two were like children once they were both out of the water. Each of them ignoring the extreme cold they were exposing their bodies too.

After forty five minutes of trying to get away for her counterpart she found the nearest tree and with the speed of a squirrel, climbed it. Severus wasn't a fan of climbing trees especially snow covered ones.

"Get down here and take your beating like a man," he told her. He glared up at her threateningly.

Tonks shook her head feverishly. This action made cold water drops rain down on the aggravated man. She would stay up there for as long as he stayed angry with her. He crossed his arms over his chest and attempted to look menacing.

They locked stares and prepared to see who would last the longest. Tonks wrapped her arms around her freezing form. She wasn't coming out of the tree willingly until Severus left her alone.

The raven haired man began feeling the chill himself as he cooled down and watching her catch her death in the tree wasn't helping their situation better. So he did what any man who cared about his companion would do. He began to climb the tree.

Tree climbing wasn't something he'd ever been very good at and Tonks had to hold in her laughter as she watched the athletic man climb the tree. If he was this bad getting into them she wondered what he looked like while he was attempting to climb down. The snow wasn't exactly helping the circumstances. He finally made it up the tree with five feet between them which was more than enough space for Tonks. She was an expert tree climber but she had a feeling Severus would get out of the tree the hard way.

"Will you stop being difficult and get out of the tree?" he asked.

"Promise you won't do anything to me?"

"I can't make any promises," he told her. "But I can assure you that I won't harm you in any way,"

"Bullshit," Tonks told him. "You're going to hex me the minute I turn my back,"

"Bullshit," Severus tossed back. "I am no bloody coward,"

Tonks considered her position and decided freezing to death wasn't how she aspired to die.

She studied the tree closely, trying to figure out which would be the safest way out of the snow covered tree. She spotted a few semi easy routes but opted on one that would not only get her out of the tree but would also allow her to show off on of the many athletic attributes she had over the man.

"I'll race you down," Tonks said. "First one that makes it back to the campsite without using magic gets the tent and the other has to be their own personal slave,"

"I'm in," Severus said.

The two looked down and then made eye contact. Severus was the first to shoot down the tree. He needed all the extra time he could grasp onto. Tonks watched his start and giggled a little. The usually graceful man was two tree limbs short of killing himself. Tonks shook her head and decided that was enough time. She nimbly swung from branch to branch like a chimpanzee. She landed on the ground at the same time as Severus.

The long strides Severus made while running made Tonks jealous, but just because he was taller didn't mean it was an advantage. If there was one thing Tonks learned in auror training it was to always let your opponent lead in competition. If something unforeseen just happened to arise, the mishap wouldn't be your own.

She was glad that piece of advice had been rammed into her skull along with her mentor's coin adage of "constant vigilance".

The raven haired man slipped on a covered patch of ice and Tonks took the lead from him again bounding fearlessly into the water.

Severus was far too behind to catch up to the brunette and smirked. He'd give it to her, being outside was her element. He got up and quickly made his way back to camp and by the time he got there, their tent had been set up and Tonks was inside. There was a fire going in the middle of their campsite, but he wasted no time with it. He peeled off his wet shirts.

"If you're going to strip you could at least be a gentleman and get in here and give a lass a show," Tonks teased. She poked her head out of the tent flaps.

Her shoulders appeared to be bare, an indication of the lack of her own shirt. Severus stared at her and shrugged. He was the loser after all. He was at her mercy.


End file.
